clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brookelas
Who will be first this time??? Archives: *'My first talk! The memories of when I started wikia!' *'My second talk! Good and bad on here!' *'My third talk. Hate messages, dont quit messages and how stupid of a user I am on here...' FOURTH TALK! First post! First! And I'll sign up for the II CPW Games, but I need the link. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 15:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 08:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Brook... I wasn't finished, I want to be an official... you got 94/100... I can't belive you just went. Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 02:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hi! Hey brookelas! It's been a long time since i saw you on the wiki. I just wanted to say hello, and was also wondering if the CPW Games are still on. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! Saraapril Brook! I keep seeing you on Saraapril's CP Blog! <=( I want to meet her! If you can, plan a meeting TOGETHER (You and Saraapril) and invite me. Maybe we can even have some PINK and PURPLE ice cream! Lol just kidding. Don't forget! Plan a meeting and invite me! -- 15:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) a.k.a. Sonic The Hedgehog Hello! Why not make stamp awards? I have actually started this :P see my HQ for further details on 3 Stamps. a Fourth coming today :D --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 15:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi In response to you saying ClubPenguinMaster is too new to be POTM, he only joined 21 days after LordMaster96, and he is already an Admin. Hey! Hi Brookelas! Do you play the i word? If so, do you wanna meet up? Also, stop by the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. It's loads of fun. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 18:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 00:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bravo! Brookelas. It has come to my attention that you are the most partied person I know of! In honor of my Fury Awards I present you with First Place for the Life of the Party section. You have my respect! My fun race --Dtorr 15:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Its now on chinook server at snow forts im having a race . Youre invited!Sorry about the delay i had to cler my cache but its on right now . Note on cp im called Minnid . Hi I'm not sure if I already told you, but have you seen my new (newish) website? It all sorts of new icons and wallpapers, as well as a few animations. *--Bigbird96 Visit my website! 03:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) OK I'll go change my reminder. --Bigbird96 Visit my website! 21:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Userpage , i entered the igloo contest so i want A brookelas userpageHappy65. CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Events Can I join too? I also have done some stuff to earn stamps..Should I do them again?Dionnefamily 13:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Prize stamps.. I need both prizes stamps.Anyhow,I like the balloon hat,even as a boy.Ya,off topic,I know.I gotta earn more!Bye!Oh,I will make my event page myself if u want!Just tell other people if they notice if u say yes! Dionnefamily 22:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Beta U have been asked to sign up in a beta for..something.Click this link to see! Quick question of Brookelas events Can I join in Brookelas Events stuff,even if I don't haver a user page for Brookelas Events?Dionnefamily 15:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How im gonna participate Brookelas Events? how brookelas,ive just found your secret page but unluckily i didnt have any Brookelas Events userpage.Please help me. --Is that a serious smiling? Talk-time! 13:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 I Seen You! You Were On Frozen On 9/17. YOU DIDN'T ADD ME SO I SPRAYED YOU WITH THE WATER SUIT 3000! Craven6 15:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) question hey brookelas, i have a pic of my penguin, and its a PNG. im trying to post it and see if it works, but it doesnt work. why doesnt it work? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 02:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean, link to your page? do you mean this? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 03:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't come on the IRC. i dont have the thing required for the IRC. Brookelas, you do know i didnt go on the IRC? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 14:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, i gotta go anyways, so i cant come on. when i come, ill see what i can do ;) SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 14:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Could you please include a timestamp along with your signature? To do this, just paste the wikicode for the signature in your , and make sure "Custom Signature" is checked off. This way, you could just tyle ~~~~ instead of the entire code every time you use your signature. Thanks. --LordMaster96 Talk 03:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Brookelas Events Page May I have a Brookelas Events Page? --PabloDePablo 14:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Also May I have A brookelas events Happy65 Beta Note Sorry I have not started Beta,but it is shorten to only parties,igloos,minigames,and stamps,and secret agents P.S Kinda similar to Brookelas Events.I still guarantee yours will be better though.I might just put up advertisments,he he.Dionnefamily 14:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No problamo NP lol =) Shanky6050 Did someone say PIE!!! 04:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: I have unprotected the page. --LordMaster96 Talk 14:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Please dont quit This is a wiki,not a blog.Lets try to settle the conflict.Okay?Dionnefamily 18:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I am sick of having to see you and CPMaster hate each other. What's the big deal about the blogs? It isn't his fault either that the blogs are being posted first. If you created it first, then why don't you get an admin to check/post your blog post, instead of killing time and wait for CPMaster to get his posted? --LordMaster96 Talk 23:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What BTW? What does BTW mean? Selena 82822 06:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin? All of our positions are filled. Sorry. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 23:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Sup Brookelas! I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about it. You can find out about it on a blog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin List Hey, Brookelas! Since you're an Admin, just update the information in the parentheses here. Thanks! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Demotion Warning ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 18:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Demoted ADMINISTRATORS NOTE: It seems that you were already demoted. Wall of Fame Please vote for the Wall of Fame here! Remember: there is only one more day to vote! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Hi Brook. Great party! Also, Do you have any idea when the new wiki is gonna be back up? All I get when I click the link is "THis wiki has not been configured by CPWN Staff". [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey there pal! Long time no see! :) -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 09:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Gyahh I forgot about the July 4th celebration at church! Sorry about that. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 13:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) 4531 EDITS!!! wow you edit a lot!!! Penguin-Pal 05:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi brookelas! I have some great ides for the wiki which may or may not improve the wiki! Leave a message on my Talk Page if you want to discuss. Thanks, --— Runescapegamer96 (talk) 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hey Brook, remember me? I used to be on here with Sharkbate and everybody else. If you could talk to me on the chat, it really help me catch up to what i missed. Thanks I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 22:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brook, it's Teltu here. I'm kinda confused. I thought that we switched to our own domain, but I can't seem to find that site. Either way, do you know what happened to Sharkbate, Hat pop, Hal Homsar Solo, and if they still edit here? Thanks. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Im gonna follow my dreams, however crazy they seem! 01:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by Hey Brookelas! I know I haven't been on for a while, but what's been going on around the wiki? Jaller2 04:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Irc--Djf1107 (talk) 00:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! 'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC)' The Runaway Sleigh Script! RUNAWAY SLEIGH: Voiceover: A few days before the Holiday Season, best friends Olly and Kat are taking their sled for a midnight spin! Kat: Faster! Faster! Come on, Olly! I thought you said this thing was quick! Olly: It is! This baby's the fastest sled on club penguin! Well, except for Santa's sleigh! Kat: Santa's sleigh? You mean... you've seen santa's sleigh! Olly: Yep, he parks it on the Dance Club roof! Kat: Well, come on then, let's go check it out! Voiceover: Shortly, at the Dance Club... Olly (whispering): Okay, we don't wanna get caught, so we better keep our voices down! Kat: WHAT? (begins to whisper) Oh sorry. Got it. Right, now what? Olly: Now the only way is UP! (they begin climbing the Dance Club to the roof) Kat: You say that, but from where I'm looking, down's also an option... Olly: There she is! See what I mean? Kat: That. Is. AWESOME! Olly: Check out this control panel! Man, Santa's got the best job in the world! Kat: Careful Olly. I thought we were just looking? Not sure we should get ON? Olly: Chill! We're not gonna fly it! Now come take a photo of me in the ''hot seat! Kat: Oh alright then! Olly: How do I look? Hang on. Ahem... Ho Ho Ho! (he poses like Santa) Kat: Haha! Nice one. Just move a bit further back... Olly: What, over here? (he moves over a bit and accidentally nudged a lever causing it to THUNK!) Kat: (takes picture of) (lever flings on causing sleigh to fly!) Olly: UH OH! (sleigh heads off making a WHOOSH noise!) Both: WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA! Kat: OLLLLLLLL-LLLLLY! Olly: Whoops! I didn't see the lever! Kat: We've gotta slow it down! The lever, Olly - the lever! Olly: I'm trying to..... reach..... it... Kat: That's it, Olly! Now PULL it! Olly: RRRRRRRGGGHH.... (pulls lever so hard it breaks off from the controls going SNAP!) Olly: Ah. Now this looks bad. Kat: What have you done?! Now we can't slow down! Olly: You said pull, so I pulled! Kat: Ahh right, blame me! I meant push, so it's my bad, as always! Olly: No time to argue now - we're heading for the GROUND! Kat: UP, OLLY! Take us Up! Olly: Oh you think?! (the sleigh goes towards into an igloo decorated for christmas!) Kat: Aaaah! Olly: This is gonna be close... (they just nudge Aunt Arctic's washing line and get caught in a lobster costume) Aunt Arctic: That's strange. I'm sure I hung up more than this? (she looks at the empty washing line!) Olly: Well that's just great. (he's now in the lobster costume!) Kat: No, it really suits you. I've gotta get a photo of this! (takes pic of Olly) Olly: Alright, you've had your fun! Can we get back to panicking now? Kat: Sure! Both: Aaaaahhhh! (They go above an ice rink with penguins playing hockey!) Ice Hockey Penguin: Hey Bob, is that...? Bob the ice hockey penguin: Yeah, I think it is! Hey, everybody, check it out! It's Santa! Olly and Kat: ARRRRGGHHH! (the sleigh flips round and round in a loop!) Other Hockey Penguin:: Woohoo! Awesome! Sweet move, Santa! Both: HHEEEELLP! We Can't Stop! (Sleigh flies over Cadence's igloo!) Cadence: Hey santa! Sorry, can't hear, headphones you see! But great to just see you! (Sleigh flies over the Migrator) Rockhopper: Avast! It be SANTA! The cheery ol' fella be wavin' at us like a madman! Bit odd that he be dressed as a lobster, mind.... (looking through telescope) Kat: We're heading for the ground again! Pull UP Olly! PUUUUULLLLL! Olly: I'm TRRRRRYING! (lever snaps again!) You said PULL! Both: No No Nooooo! (sleigh flies over Rookie's house!) Rookie: And a 'Ho Ho Hooooo!' to you too, Santa! Kat: No Brakes, No Steering!!! (sleigh heads towards igloo!) Olly: There's only one thing for it.... JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP! (They jump at the igloo and fall down the chimney!) Both: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (They land in the fireplace in a purple penguin's house!) SPLAT! THUD! Kat: Er... Hi There! Ummmm.... Happy Holiday! (sleigh crashes outside and gets wrecked!) Olly: YIKES! Purple Penguin: Santa's Sleigh! Kat: It's all our fault, Olly! How's anyone gonna get their presents this year? Olly: Ulp... Voiceover: Later.... Olly: Okay, that's (huff!) three igloos down. How many (puff!) more? Kat: Oh just (puff!) the rest of CLUB PENGUIN! (They carry hundreds of presents in their small sled around club penguin. Voiceover: Meanwhile, in the coffee shop... Santa: Ah, this is the life. it was about time I had a break anyway! (toasts glass against Aunt Arctic's) Aunt Arctic: Have you seen the cards they're giving with each delivery? They're really rather charming.... (the cards are pictures of Olly going 'Ho Ho Ho!' but he looks frightened and the other card is of Olly in the lobster suit looking annoyed but with a caption saying 'Happy Holiday!' THE END! Just ask me if you need next time's one, because we are going Prehistoric starting the 10th of January.... And BTW, I am not joining the CP Shops Wiki, because I dunno how to make a shop! -Jjoeyxx, Master of carrotz! Penguin Mission - Holiday Hijinks! Attention Agents! Herbert is trying to spoil the Holiday Party. You must stop him! That is the mission to win 500 coins, and Olly wears the Green Hoodie, the colour Aqua, with the Santa Hat. The ice hockey penguins wear ice hockey outfits and random colours. Santa wears full santa attire (hat, suit, beard, sack etc.), the mascots dress like, well, mascots. The purple penguin has just the colour purple, and that's it. Kat wears the colour peach, the holly elf dress and the chestnut wig. Captain's Log Here's the comic: *Voiceover: The Captain's voages from Rockhopper to club penguin island are ALWAYS epic. And some are so EPIC, he write them in his diary... *DAY ONE: With stinky cheese in me hold, and yearr at me side - we set sail for club penguin! Arr! We were more shipshape than, er, a ship. That, er, be in very good shape... ARR! *But in the blink of a lobster's eye - we hit trouble! KRAK-A-DOOM! (storm begins) Shiver me timbers! Hang on to yer britches, Yarr! This storm be a stinker! *Salty sea-dogs! A deadly passage o' razor sharp rocks! Whatever be next?! *SHAAAAAAARKS! To the cannons, Yarr! (they fight of sharks as storm goes away) *Arrgh! At last we be out o' peril! That all be behind us now. *CURSES! I forgot me beard-trimmer! *Right! Back we go! (they head back to RH Island) *DAY TWO: With stinky cheese in me hold, Yarr at me side AND me beard trimmer in me bag - we set sail for CLUB PENGUIN! Arrgh, d'ya smell that, Yarr? That be the smell o' adventure! *(Yarr sniffs air) What's that Yarr? Oh, ye be right, it's just the smell o' the cheese! *Well until adventure be here, there be chores to do! First, the main sail be torn! Take the wheel, shipmate! *The storm must'a put a hole in 'er! No bother, I'll 'ave 'er fixed in a jiffy! *SNAP! TEARRRR! RRRRRRIIIIPPPPP! CRASH! (Sail falls with Rockhopper in it) *Arr, looks like the damage were worse than feared, matey. Better fetch the spare sail! *DAY NINE: After a stretch o' fine sailing, 'twas only a matter o' time afore danger rose 'er head... Arrgh! Smell that, shipmate! That be the smell o' stinky cheese! *(Yarr looks in astonishment) What's that? Oh, ye be right, it be the smell o' adventure! *An' thar she blows! A whopping whale o' the deep! (giant whale appears) *To the cannon - afore we're a couple o' sea-snacks! *(whale sticks tongue out with pizza boxes on it) Well shiver me timbers! I forget we ordered pizza! *(Rockhopper takes pizza boxes and puts money on tongue) Fine service, as always, squire! Here's a little bit extra for yer trouble! *Seems I was right, Yarr. 'Twas the smell o' stinky cheese after all! *DAY FIFTEEN: The sky went black, the air turned foul. In me waters (eww...) me knew, somethin' weren't right... *Great gizzards! It be me worst nightmare come to be! We be followed by... *(Rockhopper looks through telescope) ...A GHOST SHIP! *Take that, ye black hearted beast from beyond! (cannons fire) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! *It be no good, matey. Ye can't wallop what don't be there... There be only one thing for it... *I'll have to board 'er, and make parley with the vile vessel! If I not be back, Yarr, then it's been a pleasure sailin' with ye! *(Rockhopper walks plank!) SPLASH! (Rockhopper jumps in water) *Arrgh, seems the ghost ship be just our shadow... exactly as me thought, but ye can never be too careful! *DAY TWENTY-TWO: Arrgh, it aint be a voyage worth salt without a spot o' treasure huntin'! Me map says this be the spot, yarr! *Says Beware the sea-monsters too, but I be seein' none... (sea monsters creep up on Migrator) *Let's get 'er in position, matey! Turnin' ninety degrees - sharp! (front of ship thwacks sea monster) *And weigh-anchor! (Anchor lands on other sea monster) *A little later... Arrgh, Thar she blows! Treasure! Bring 'er aboard, matey! *(RH opens chest) Blast! Just a couple o' rusty cannonballs! (Squid creeps behind Rockhopper) *Oh well, better luck next time, eh shipmate! (cannonball is thrown directly at squid) THUD! *And see, I be tellin' ye not to worry about sea monsters! (sea monsters return home knocked out) *DAY THIRTY: At last, with gladness in me heart, we arrived at club penguin! (penguins chant his name and welcome him) *Avast, what a crowd o' landlubbers wavin' us in! (Ship docks with party going on!) *Better be lookin' me best for me big entrance, eh?! I'll give me beard a quick trim... *SLIPPERY SEA-SQUIDS! I forgot me shavin' foam! *Right, about-turn, shipmate! Back we go! (Migrator turns round for home leaving penguins confused) *THE END. It was nothing, I can help whenever, because I get this mag monthly! -- Jjoeyxx, VIP Superstar Actor, Owner Of KFP And Lover Of PH! 16:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Narrator:At the top of the highest mountain, the first ever Super-sonic-sled race is about to start... Ted (Penguin with microphone):Welcome,everybody!You're looking at six of the fasted sleds EVER BUILT. Each has its own design, and its own daring driver. Let's meet them... In lane one it's Jet Pack Guy in his rocket-Propelled Jet-Sled! In lane two it's PH, in her super fast speed sled with puffle-powered steering! And in lane three, it's rookie with his, er...sled. We think. Rookie:Hmm.Is the engine MEANT to be that way round? Ted: And in lane four we have Dot, in her amazing TRANSFORMER SLED! In lane five it's the EXTREME penguin in his EXTREME MACHINE! And Finally in Lane Six we have, well...a mystery competitor! Okay let's hand over to our commentary team.... Steve (First commentator):Thanks' Ted. Hi there! Well before the race starts let me ask you, dan- what'll you be looking for MOST today? Dan (Second commentator): Probably my pen,Steve.I lost it this morning and- Steve:I mean in the race,dan. Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Help Oh hey I am Sillybudz on CP Shops, well you know that but I need help with the polygon thing on images. Like when you scroll over on a shape on the image it takes you there. I need help with that please. Thanks Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 01:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: I AM BEGGING YOU Hi Brookelas, I will. I am in the middle of sorting them out right now. Be patient. It takes a while. Check CP Memories. I'll be giving them to Train in a minute and he'll make a post about it. Spydar007 (Talk) 18:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Cinco de Mayo Penguin Here's the Cinco de Mayo penguin you wanted: Kallie Jo (talk) 19:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Hello Come on chat! ShrimpPin 14:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC)